


bullying

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Glee au where Artie's bullying never stopped. Everyone remembers Kurt's bullying but others where bullied to and often times the fandom dismisses mentions of Artie being bullied. And there is friendship involved.





	1. ch 1

Glee bullying

Authors note: this is an au if hockey team never stopped picking on Artie. 

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

The hockey team never stopped picking on Artie. Bully whips didn't last long at the school. The hockey team knew just when and wear to corner Artie. During his junior year it was that one time a day he was alone. You can't exactly body check the kid in wheelchair. However you can give him hard shove down the hall or you can swipe something from him and place it out of his reach. Artie was a little upset that Sam and Blaine became best friends he left Blaine alone one day to help Joe with a project. Artie was one nice to Blaine last year not Sam. Artie still had friends but it wasn't like last year where almost every time Artie went to his locker someone would be there. Tina, Mike,Kurt, Blaine or Puck or any combination there of. This year the hockey team had gotten worse. He hated to feel like bother to anyone. He would be fine he just had to get thru this year then he'd never have to deal with jerks again. 

 

They had cornered Artie in the bathroom a few times his senior year and hit him just hard enough to sting not hard enough to bruise or beak. It was kind of creepy how they knew when Artie be in bathroom alone. 

Marely mear sophmore was around the corner when she heard. "Lay off Jones I have to get to class," from fimilair voice. 

Jones replied," Like hell I will cripple." Smack. 

Artie knew this time that hit would leave an actual bruise. It was totally covearable with make up and long sleeves he knew few tricks Kurt used when locker checks bruised Kurt. Marely peaked around the corner and saw Artie slamming his locker.

Marely ran to Mr.Schue as frankly her only idea, " Mr. Schue some kid named Jones just smacked Artie?" 

Artie rolled in and said," Don't even bother Marely he doesn't give a shit about me and even if he did he can't do anything about it you only heard it you didn't see it. If you had seen it I would have seen you." 

Mr. Schue said," Artie you honestly can't believe that I don't care."

Artie replied," Oh please I saved your ass with Blaine's help at sectionals last year you'd have lost your shirts without us My reward is part in group number yet you give ppl who ran away a trio and part in group number. Then I get squat at nationals couldn't even throw be able to bone line you threw Blaine one line. Blaine and I didn't fuss because whatever we still had another year. I don't know why I didn't get anything for sectionals and don't worry Marely I understand I'm not upset with you. And why I only got small part at regionals when I am one of the best singers left in this room and don't try to deny it Schue. You always use me at school function songs to sing. Ask Tina and Blaine what I said last year before play. I'm not going to leave Glee club they need me but I'm not here under some stupid notion that your ass cares."

 

Mr. Schue couldn't process all that Artie just spewed out. So he turned to Marley and said," Sorry he's right unless you actually witnessed the hitting nothing can be done." 

Artie said," Marely don't worry about it. I'll be graduating in like 3 months it will be fine."

 

Blaine came in and said," I heard you talking down the hall Artie. I heard everything. Why didn't you say anything."

Artie replied," Because talking to that man is like talking to wall. And Finn wasn't real teacher and getting him to understand things is hard when he was still here with us. And you have been sticking to Sam like glue when not sticking to Sam you've been out of your mind."

Blaine said," Sam was there when I was really lonely without Kurt and he's hot."

Artie said," Yeah yeah I go help Joe with something and come back and you're besties with Sam whatever. Really doesn't bother me my best friend is away at dance college. My only point is no one I could tell anything. I'm not going to burden younger kids with this. Marely unfortunately just over heard things. And you know my theory on Tina."

Marely asked,"is it that she's crazy?"

Artie laughed and said," Nah I've known she's crazy sense she revealed her stutter back in freshman year was fake. My theory is that some point during junior year mean space Allen's took over her mind."

The three bust out laughing Sam came in and asked, "What's so funny?"

Artie replied,"Space Aileens."

Sam nodded snickering.

 

Marely said," What led to laughing isn't so funny some guy named Jones hit Artie. I only heard the hit so we are stuck."

Sam asked,"Hockey team?"

Artie replied,"Yeah. Sadly they are tad just tad smarter then football team."

Sam shook his head he knew how it went at that school. Sam knew hockey kids where jerks that Artie never accept help from younger kids and that Blaine just get hurt to if he tried to help Artie. Even Sam could see Artie and Blaine where about the same size. Sam couldn't protect Artie alone. You can't follow friend everywhere and it wasn't like Sam was in advanced classes that Artie and Blaine took. 

Sam could see Artie was in pain hut hadn't clue what to do. Blaine is going to try to help and get himself hurt. It's times like this he missed Finn, Puck and Mike. Mike knew how to help Artie even if couldn't fix things. Finn and Puck where intimating. 

In time Sam had drifted back into real world from zoning into his thoughts and getting now most of Glee club had arrived and Marely had gotten Artie an ice pack.

Marely said firmly," Put it on the bruise now." Then she gave Artie the eyes a younger sibling would to beg for something. 

Artie put ice pack on with huff. Kitty came in and asked,"What's going on?" 

Artie replied,"'Absoultly nothing and glared at those who knew to not say a word." 

 

Tina piped up and asked," Why the ice?" 

Artie replied, " I bumped wall coming in don't worry about it." 

Tina knew Artie was lying but couldn't really do anything about it especially sense Artie wasn't saying what really happened. Even if Tina hadn't known Artie so well Marely's squirming would have told anyone something is up. Secrets made Marely so uncomfortable. It was clear to Tina that Marely found out by accident. Tina hated not being in on secret. It felt horrible sense all other seniors knew.

Blaine whispered to Artie," What are you going it do."

Artie whispered into Blaine's ear," cover up so mom doesn't see so can finish last 3 months at this hell hole cause friends are worth it and don't want to be homeschooled my last three months of school."

Blaine whispered," I meant about Jones." 

Artie whispered," Nothing can be done." 

Schue wrote lesson in board friendship 

As soon as kids had settled Mr. Schue said," This week you will be doing duets based on friendship. Pairings Artie and Marely.Kitty and Tina. Sam and Ryder. Jake and Blaine. Sugar and Joe if they show up.You will pick a friendship song and preform it. Next meeting Artie and Marley will sing so will Jake and Blaine. The rest on Friday. Any friendship song you want. Unique I'm sorry without Brittany we have odd number you can sing solo if you want when time allows for it."

Bell rang and everyone left. 

The next morning Artie wheeled up to his locker to find Artie is bisexual on his locker.


	2. ch 2

Glee bullying ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Artie shook his head it wasn't insult though he's sure whoever wrote it thought it was. Artie was annoyed because you have to clean writting off. Which meant he'd miss at least part of class. 

Blaine came up behind and asked," Are you that Artie?" 

Artie replied," I don't know not everyone knows in highschool." Artie saw Jones thru corner of his eyes and said,"Shit, Blaine nearest empty class room now."

Blaine grabbed handles of Artie's chair and wheeled him to nearest empty class room Blaine questioned," Jones?"

Artie replied," Yeah I saw him thru corner of my eye and he's one of gaints in this school. His name's is Jones Adams and he's the worst minus Puck my freshman year. Puck was awful then but Glee club made him better person." 

Blaine said,"Kurt told me he put you back in seat." 

Artie laughed and said," let's ditch first class and what Kurt didn't tell you is i spent week with him and his dad. I didn't want mom to see bruises and we told few fibs so I could do it."

Blaine asked," So you where not friends with Mike yet?"

Artie replied," Mike and I barely knew each other but he did pat me on shoulder my freshman year. Mike and I became besties my sophmore year because we where both on three teams together it was inevitable though dumbest idea for me to be on football team. I don't know why I wanted it ."

Blaine said," You've got to do something about Jones. We need your voice for nationals and he seems intent on hurting you."

Artie said," What can we do no one ever sees a thing." 

 

Blaine said," What about wheelchair camera you used to catch roid rage warbler?"

Artie replied," It broke. Sam sat on it not seeing it."

Blaine replied," oh ok so that's no help." 

Out of no where Artie broke down and started crying. The nearly four years of being bullied and everything that happened this year decided to come out. 

Meanwhile Marely and Jake where passing by Artie's locker on way to second period. Marely said," marker on a locker ugh."

Jake asked," Do you think it's true?"

Marely said," I don't think Artie knows and based on what Brittany said I think Artie is in denial over sophmore year. So he said probably opposite of what he wanted to say to Ryder.Also girls talk and Artie didn't seem interested at all till sophmore year. He has time to figure it out. Now let's clean this up for him."

Jake ran and got some stuff to clean up and they scrubbed Artie's locker clean. 

Artie had calmed down by third period to meet Marely in auditorium to rehearse. Marely said," I hate keeping secrets Artie."

Artie said," really what can others do. Sure you all could try to arrange never to leave my side but honestly if puts you at risks not worth it. And my spy camera is broke. Yeah it sucks." 

Marely said," I see your point but there has to be something we can do. Till we can come up with something lets rehearse." 

They began to rehearse there song for Glee. 

Meanwhile Tina was working with Kitty even though they had couple days they doubted there ablity to agree. 

Tina said," Kitty you know Artie was lying yesterday don't you?" 

Kitty said," Even if I didn't Marely was squirming like someone just killed a duck." 

Tina sniffled at thought of dead duck 

 

Half hour later Kitty had calmed Tina down from visual if dead duck. Kitty said," So back to how will help Abrams even though he isn't being honest?"

Tina said," If we don't know what's wrong there isn't really a way to resolve it. I was just making sure I wasn't only one seeing things as yeah." 

They did there practice.


	3. ch 3

Glee bullying ch3  
Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

Artie and Marely sang Mariah Carey anytime you need a friend. Unique wasn't there turns out she got sick. Then Blaine and Jake sung bridge over troubled waters. 

The following day Artie was heading to his locker when Jones grabbed him. Artie didn't know what he planned to do as he wasn't predictable. He shoved Artie hard towards a wall it took Artie a moment to react he was able to break before he hit wall but the moment threw him from the chair he landed on floor about three feet from his chair and about a centimeter from the wall. Artie couldn't get to his chair. Artie thought into a wall that's a new one. Jones had fled after he pushed Artie. Artie's phone was in his bag and he couldn't get to his wheelchair without a lot of effort. Situations like this pissed Artie off that he couldn't walk. He knows it is what it is supposed to be but it doesn't make it any less fustrating. 

He hadn't realized part of his left arm had hit his chair when he was flung from it. When he went to postion himself to army crawl to chair sharp pain shot thru his arm. Artie screamed. Now how the fuck was he going to get back into his chair. Also damn it he was hurt he was going to have to tell his parents. This wasn't like few bruises he got from Puck's stunts that could be hid. He also wasn't close enough with anyone that he could pull off like he had by staying with Kurt his freshman year. This felt like something bad happened. Artie began to cry because of the pain sure he didn't like people seeing him cry but now that pain was known and it was bad he had to let it out. 

Just then Kitty and Marely came by and stopped just short of Artie. Kitty bent down and asked," Are you ok?" 

Artie shook his head and said," Go get Sam and Blaine. I'll explain after we get me back into my chair."

Marely took off like rocket and got them from gym class while Kitty kneeled down next to Artie. She just wanted to be near him and hope it helped in anyway. 

It wasn't long before Marley was back with Sam and Blaine. Artie said, "I think Jones broke my left arm near my elbow. Sam lift me so my right arm can wrap around you and put me in my chair. Blaine you are going to take me to ER. You can come with Sam. Girls sorry girls you can't your only sophmores and I don't want to risk legal trouble. I will file report on Jones there." 

Sam without thinking grabbed Artie's phone and texted Artie's parents on way to ER and that kid named Adam Jones tried to shove Artie into a wall but just ended up knocking him out and that Artie hurt his arm. As Blaine began to wheel Artie out with Sam on there heals. 

Sam loaded Artie into back seat on right side of Blaine's car and they all headed to ER. Artie's parents texted: is Artie ok?

Sam replied in text: his arm hurts but he seems fine otherwise. 

Artie's parents texted:will meet you at ER. 

Artie's parents actually arrived about minute before Artie, Blaine and Sam. That let Sam and Blaine get Artie in his chair. 

Artie's dad said," Boys we are going to let you handle it minus signing papers which we have to do as Artie is still 17."

Blaine wheeled Artie to desk then Artie said, " I'm Arthur Micheal Abrams and I think my arm is broken near the elbow l was attacked by a student at the school I'd also like to file a police report after we find out the damage."

Nancy Abrams bit her lip. She had promised her husband on way over that she'd try to be quiet and let Artie be young adult he was. She often still saw Artie a little kid. Mr Abrams had also made sure Mrs.Abrams wouldn't pull Artie out of school it's clear despite negative which Mr Abrams had hunch where going on for awhile that Artie wanted to stay.

The Abrams where impressed with how Artie was handling himself at front desk he had Blaine get his wallet so he could give the secretary his ID and insurance. They followed but waited just outside when Blaine pushed Artie into triage room. Artie explained what happened what he knew and what he didn't. The five then went down to x-ray waiting room the nurse took Artie into be x-rayed well others waited. It really only took 10 mintues. The police had arrived while Artie was being x-rayed. Blaine had told few things he knew but didn't recount Artie's story as Artie would need to say that. Sam decided six people be to many so he went off to find some drinks for everyone. He kind of knew Artie would prefer Blaine over himself. It wasn't that Artie didn't like Sam it's just Sam didn't occupy as high of slot as Blaine. Which is why Sam was happy to have Blaine as best friend. After Blaine wheeled Artie into examination room Blaine went to fetch Sam. He knew Artie be ok for few. 

Doctor Francis came in and put up the x Ray. 

Doctor Francis said" I'm doctor Francis. So Arthur you have a fractrue in your left forearm."

Artie said," please call me Artie Doctor Francis. And so what exactly does that mean?" 

Doctor Francis said,"" You will need a cast for two weeks if absolutely don't use your arm for 2 weeks. If you use it you can make it worse or it could be four to six weeks to heal."

Meanwhile Glee club was trickling in for Thursday meeting. Tina came in irate screaming about not being able to find her boys. Ryder came in and plopped down in chair he wasn't able to find Sam he was worried they wouldn't get to pratice before tomorrow. Kitty, Jake and Marely came in. 

Marely nudged Kitty. Kitty said," Attention everyone." Once everyone was looking at ber she continued," The senior guys won't be joining us today. It's not my story to tell. They just won't make it today."

Mr Schue walked in as that was being said and nodded in understanding. Tina looked furious. Ryder looked upset he felt like needed to pratice. You can't really pratice duet alone. Marley sort of bit her lip. Jake had relatively blank look forward to on his face.

Back at hospital Blaine and Sam had gotten back to Artie. Artie was getting cast put on red of course. 

Artie asked,"'Uhm guys would you mind taking turns sleeping at my house and helping me get in and out of bed and with dressing?"

Sam said,"Artie that's kind of weird." 

Blaine said," Yeah I can help."

Artie said," Sam yes it's weird it's fine if you can't do it but I'm in cast two weeks and can't do it myself because paralyzed and now out a hand. Two weeks no using it and at 17 no offense mom and dad it's more akward to have parents help." 

Mr.Abrams said," No offense taken champ." 

Nancy nodded. 

Sam said," I can't do it helping someone change is to akward to me. I will help you get around school." 

Blaine said," I'll let my parents know situation and I will help you for those two weeks."

Artie said," Thanks guys. I have restraining order in place for Jones and police are going to have him transfer schools to meet such. And I totally understand Sam."


	4. ch 4

Glee bullying ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

So Jones was forced to transfer schools do to restraining order. Artie would discover thus made hockey team back off. The last thing they wanted record from what they understood from police officer said that seemed like very bad thing. 

After Artie had been cleared to leave emergency room Blaine took Sam home. Sam called Ryder and invited him over to rehearse apologizing for not making it to Glee. Blaine grabbed some of his stuff from home before going to Artie's for two weeks. 

The next day Glee club as they where coming in to get ready for pratice. They where all schocked to see Artie in cast. Kitty and Marely kind of new but still weird to actually see. Inspite of herself Kitty leaned down and gave Artie a gentle hug. Marely gave sad smile. 

Sniffling Tina asked," Truthfully what happened?" 

Artie replied," Jones has been arse this year and he tried to shove me into wall. I have no clue what he thought it would do. I put on my brakes and fell out of chair but my arm hit chair just fight to fracture left arm 2 weeks I can't use it. Sam is helping at school and Blaine decided to help me out at home. Jones has been removed from school and can't come near me." 

 

Jake and Ryder nodded only sort of understanding. Once Glee had begun Kitty and Tina sang you've got a friend in me by James Taylor. Kitty had said toy story version was to juvinille. 

Then Ryder and Sam sung count on me by burno Mars. Sam played it for Ryder and Ryder was like sure. 

After songs where done Mr Schue said," I've decided to let Artie and Blaine choose are set list for nationals. Also Artie Mrs.Syvester said you are validictorian and Blaine you are salutatorian. She said if you must sing make it short."

 

Artie asked," So how many songs do we need for nationals? Are there any stipulations this year?"

 

Mr. Schue replied," Round one we need two solos and group number. Round two and three we just need three songs."

 

Artie said," Thanks."

Glee club ended and everyone went home. Part of Tina wanted to throw a fuss and part of Tina knew Mr.Schue had made right decision. Anything big that happened that year one or both took care of it with Sam being side kick when they needed it. No one else had any complaints because it wasn't one person alone deciding nationals. 

Back at Artie's place Artie said," So Blaine let's write out what is for nationals. Obviously we each get a solo. We are the best."

Blaine as he wrote what Artie replied," Yeah I guess that's true. And we do want to get to final round. And round one Is just a group number so we can find neat song sing most of it together with everyone getting a line."

Artie said," Yes and good way to make Tina feel like she's getting something. Round two let's do a duet you and I. Then we can challenge Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Unique and Marely to do song the five of them."

Blaine asked," Can we give a duet to Sam and Tina?"

Artie replied," No however are very last song can be senior quartet." 

Blaine said," I'm ok with that." 

Artie said," I think what we should do for third song in round two is have you and Marley do a duet. I'll do duet with Unique in round three. Also in round three why don't we have Unique and Marely do a duet then we can finish with Senior quartet." 

Blaine said," That works fine to me. Now we have to find the songs.

Artie said," We should do tounge tied for our duet." 

Blaine nodded and they went back to listening to music for about three hours before going to bed. Blaine lifted Artie into bed before laying down on cot Artie's parents had brought in after they where changed.

Monday before Glee club they posted list of who was singing what.

Round 1  
Song 1   
Artie: You gotta be by Des'ree

Song 2  
Blaine:Have you ever by Brandy

Song 3  
Group: You are beautiful by Christina Auguiler  
Round 2  
Song 1  
Artie and Blaine duet: Tounge tied

Song 2 Kitty,Ryder, Unique, Jake and Marely: Count on me by Whitney Houston, CeCe Winans

Song 3   
Blaine and Marely duet: The Lion sleeps tonight  
Round 3   
Song 1  
Artie and Unique duet: People like us by Kelly Clarkson

Song 2   
Marely and Unique duet: Wings by little Mix

Song 3   
Senior quartet: Good bye from Muppets take Manhattan.

Artie said," We need to pratice. I want everyone to work on there parts ok own time to."

Blaine continued," We are meeting Monday-Friday after school till nationals. Tomorrow we will go over it just like a show. Everyone has packet. Orange juice and tea are good for throat. Your individual packets with your songs are on piano with your parts high lighted." 

Everyone grabbed there packet to look over. 

I can't say everyone always praticed on own but most of them tried to.


	5. ch 5

Glee bullying ch 5

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

Artie's cast was removed two weeks after it had been out on. He was told to take it easy with arm for a bit. Nationals happened about a week later. Some one from another team said," Oh nude errections heard you all got lucky and shouldn't be here." 

Artie replied," Shut up dude. I am in no mood for a mouth after year I've had." 

Artie turned around and Blaine said," New directions let's go we have pratice to do."

They left scene leaving dude stunned. The guy who tried to start something team didn't even make it to round two. Sadly New directions only placed second. 

 

Artie said," We did our best and I guarantee Finn is proud."

 

Mr.Schue said,"And so am I. Honestly you guys couldn't have sung better it was really just judges preference. And Artie there is someone who wants to talk to you."

Mr.Schue pointed over to where person was. Artie wheeled himself over and said," So you wanted to speak to me."

 

Mrs. Albertson said," Yes I'm Linda Albertson I'm one of teachers at nayada and I was wondering why you didn't audition for us."

Artie said," I thought wheelchair be problem thus why I'm going to Brooklyn film school to be a director." 

Mrs. Albertson said," That's a silly notion. Artie you can do anything you want to. Have you seen wheelchair dancers. Also your voice is great are you sure you don't want to try us."

 

Artie replied," My parents are going to want confirmation campus is wheelchair friendly and is there a way I can go to Brooklyn film school if this doesn't work out." 

Mrs.Albertson said," Yeah I can call some people and work that out. Yes are campus is wheelchair friendly. Have your parents call me later I'll give you my card. Whatever your ultimate decision is it should be yours and meanwhile look up wheelchair dancing. I will see you in September."

 

Artie wheeled back over to group and said," Blaine I guess I'm joining you at nayada.I don't know how our friends will feel but I will try it out." 

Blaine laughed and said," I think they will he ok as long as in different classes then them." 

Tina stopped her foot in anger. Everyone else congratulated Artie.

 

The end.


End file.
